


【名夏】魍魉

by caviaryusi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Summary: 莫名其妙的名夏
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Kudos: 2





	【名夏】魍魉

【名夏】魍魉  
魍魉

夏目友人帐同人|名夏|短fin|场景向|全年龄

HB to布丁

> > >

应该如何去表达内心的那份悸动。

抑或一言不发的，让它干脆在角落里腐化，增生腐殖质，融入血液，揉进骨髓。

那样的话才是真的属于你的吧，内敛的，不愿意替别人添麻烦的。

怎么才会改掉呢，这样的性格。

> > >

「所以说……请不要这样擅自决定啊，名取先生！」

夏目跟在名取的身后不断抗议，走出家门时就已经对名取周一这样的行为感到不满，擅自拜托他帮忙什么的已经不值得计较，可是为什么……是妖怪的聚会啊！

「这样的话那家伙才有可能现身啊。」名取周一压低帽檐漫不经心的回答，右手伸进衬衫下摆的口袋揪出一整串制片人，边角似乎有被烧焦的痕迹。

看样子是个懂得术士的妖怪，嚣张狂妄不说能够应付这种等级的式神还真是不简单。

收起搜寻用的纸片人名取周一转过身向夏目伸出手，少年有着与他相同的发色，肩膀单薄却是灵力高超天赋迥异的人，嘴角弯起来的时候眉眼里尽是温柔的笑意，不过更多时候则是不温不火的平静神色。

是个有些别扭但是却讨人喜欢的孩子呢。

> > >

夏至时节的天气像垂死挣扎的妖物，明明接近尾声却拼死似的释放一切，整个夏天储蓄的热量似乎在这几天一涌而出，藏在树叶间的，潜在水中央的，匿在灯火摇曳里的，密密匝匝的逃出来，充斥满整个空气。

很远的地方似乎有灯火在摇曳，微弱的跳动着，像萤火虫微弱却生生不息的光芒，恍若舞着一世的辉煌与几生的安宁。夏目想起很久以前遇到过的一个妖怪，明明是萤火虫却执拗的可怕，一意孤行变成了人类与「他」交谈，夏天过去后却只能够眼睁睁的看着那个人离开，最终化作整个夏天最后一场星芒。

那种温暖到极致的疼痛，最终变的渺小，目送他与另一个笑得温婉的女子一并离开，无憾而终。

该怎么去描述那种无力感，慢慢变得支离破碎体无完肤，力量似乎在一瞬间被抽离身体，遇到了无能为力的事情却没办法做到收手不管。是妖怪吗，是妖怪吧。

明明应该没有区别的，妖怪与人类，但是这之间却有着无法消除的隔阂。所以萤火虫也好妖怪也好，总是背负着比他多一倍的伤痛，最终却没办法抵抗似的，又回到了他的身边。

早就想了很久，如果看不见妖怪的话会是什么样，大概要过得平静得多，又或者会过得更幸福，友人帐什么的也应该没有关系。

但是……如果突然看不到妖怪的话，会觉得可惜的吧。

夏目收回手，天气闷热且潮湿，木制的门框上似有冰凉的露水，渗透至中轴。

> > >

抵达聚会的时候映目是明亮的灯火，猫咪老师倒是很不客气地从肩上跳了下去，匆匆撇了一下周围的状况后毫不犹豫地冲向最右边，很快就消失在视线里。

「喂，猫咪老师！」

夏目叹了口气跟上名取，年轻的除妖者身着黑色和服伪装成妖怪，透过纸的间隙夏目看到了，属于妖怪们的世界。

暖色的灯火朦胧成一片，温度似乎也有所升高。身形高大或是矮小的妖怪穿梭在各式的商铺间，整个场面有些像人类的夏日祭，也许有什么地方不同，但却无法言喻。

三五成群的妖怪行走在道路上，不时有些争执角逐却没能引起大的骚乱。空气中有很浓郁的酒气，似乎熏染了整个视觉系统，迷蒙的睁不开眼。窃窃私语的讨论声或是互不相让的争吵声亦或是低不可闻的笑声，脚步声交织在一起，与满目辉煌的灯光并不相称。

就连脚步声都像踩在厚厚的草芥上，木屐像是陷入了绵软的地方失重，只有层层草芥被撩起，一层紧连着一层，无休无止。

鬼门洞开，魍魉夜行。

> > >

周遭的空气凝固起来似的，各种各样的妖怪从他的身边经过，薄如蝉翼的纸被风微微撩起，墨迹未干，莲气未散。

一种很不安的感觉从深处升腾，随着步伐摇曳，收敛过后又燃烧起来，从来没有泯灭过。只是周围的妖怪似乎助长了它，开始变得猖狂起来。

猖狂到，没有办法制止似的。

就像有什么对他说「你，是人类的孩子吧。」

「你，是人类的孩子吧。」

「人类的孩子啊，胆子可真大呢。」

「这样的话就不客气啦，吃掉你哦。」

「吃掉你哦……」

「我要吃掉你……」

> > >

夏目甩开最近的妖怪，像是缠着他似的，那里的空气让他受不了。褐发的少年闭紧眼睛向前奔跑，露水很重打在红色的和服外衣上，振袖下是一截白色的衬衣。

灯火开始迷离起来，渐渐变成一团并不规则的光斑。少年抬起脚，木屐踏在青板石上发出「咔哒」一声很清脆。夹杂着私语的风吹开少年褐色的发，声音也渐渐变得嘈杂起来。

那些声音通过风传递，有的狰狞有的委婉有的清亮有的漠然，乱成一团像一锅粥，混混沌沌的冒着泡，变得粘稠而又冗长。

「啊啦人类的孩子啊，我不客气啦。」

「哦呀真是大胆呢，吃掉算了。」

「……」

差一点……还差一点……不可以！

夏目抬起头，纸张上的墨迹悠悠的，莲气未散。

> > >

「你在害怕？」

名取周一低着头，褐色的发遮住眼睛看不见表情，蜥蜴形状的痣从左边爬到右边延伸到脖颈，半蹲下来黑色的和服下摆拖至地上，右手抓住了夏目的左手臂。

嘈杂的声音有所收敛，少年面前的纸张散至右边猎猎作响，红色和服的外套与夏至时节的荼靡飞舞在空中，像一片燃烧着的火焰，生生不息无休无眠，与那种不安的情愫一样从未泯灭。

END

12-08-22


End file.
